Siempre Te Pertenecí
by Marie Neptune
Summary: Aún antes de conocerse Haruka y Michiru se necesitan. Sus propios sueños les darán la respuesta. One-Shot de San Valentin. Autoras: Marie Neptune & Calmetobsky


"**Siempre Te Pertenecí"**

Si alguien en el universo nos pertenece y le pertenecemos, pueden pasar mares, vientos e incendios… Que ese lazo seguirá intacto. Más allá de la muerte.

Hay personas que te muerden el corazón y ese pedazo que se llevan consigo les pertenece por la eternidad. Así es el amor, no hay tiempo ni espacio… mucho menos razones.

Una silueta de una persona alta y esbelta aparece frente a ella, la neblina demasiado espesa y la luz en contra no ayudaba para precisar el rostro de aquel ser cuya mano toca delicadamente el cuello de Michiru recorriéndolo completamente hasta llegar al mentón como nadie lo había hecho antes. Sintió escalofríos. Luego se acerca un poco, su rostro está por apreciarse. Michiru se siente muy agitada, su respiración se dificulta. Abre los ojos, puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado, dice "Solo fue un sueño".

Nunca olvidaría el día en el que comenzaron esos sueños, se hicieron tan recurrentes como el despertar del sol a diario, dividió su vida en dos. Antes sólo se preocupaba por la escuela y su violín, el cual dominaba prodigiosamente y con el que transmitiría ese sentimiento que viviría consigo para siempre.

Hace días Haruka se despertaba en mitad de la noche completamente transpirada. Al segundo de despertar cerraba los ojos e inspiraba profundamente. Las sensaciones de aquel sueño le invadían el pecho. Era un mariposeo y un deseo que la corrompía.

Durante el día trataba de olvidar aquella piel suave… aquel aroma que la situaba en otro estado. Sentía deseos de algo que no lograba descifrar.

Al dormir su mente se dividía en dos. Deseaba no soñar para no estar durante todo el día con esa fantasía e impaciencia por satisfacer su deseo. Al tiempo deseaba cerrar sus ojos y encontrarse impregnada de aquel perfume que se había instalado en su corazón.

En la cotidianidad del día, Haruka intentaba disimular que dentro tenía un estallido de sentimientos. Mientras conversaba o caminaba hacia algún lugar sus ojos se perdían en la sensación que le regalo _"aquella musa"_. Ahora su corazón latía todo el día por ese perfume, como si su misión fuera encontrarlo para impregnarse de él.

El encuentro fue fugaz e inconsciente aquel mediodía en el que las cosas comenzaron a estallar.

Haruka manejaba directo a casa luego de una tarde ajetreada. Michiru se encontraba saliendo de su escuela con su carpeta de dibujos contra el pecho. Cuando vio, la calle estaba atiborrada de autos, había un embotellamiento. Haruka se molestó por no poder avanzar y Michiru por no poder cruzar la calle para ir directo a su casa a despejarse. La tarde era calurosa.

De pronto y arbitrariamente una brisa cortó con el aire de aquel instante. Ambas lo pudieron sentir. Fue como si algo se activara.

Haruka sintió un cosquilleo subiendo por las venas, como si de repente fuera primavera en su pecho. Mil mariposas comenzaron a saltar en el estómago de Michiru. Sintieron aquel aroma, aquella placidez de esos sueños en los que alcanzaban algo que las hacía sentir en la cima del mundo.

Haruka disimulaba aquella euforia interior mirando al frente para calmarse pero a la vez tratando de lidiar con aquel impulso de encontrar a ese ser que hasta ese instante pensó que solo existía en sueños. Inexplicablemente Michiru sintió lo mismo.

En dos segundos el embotellamiento terminó. La ráfaga desapareció. Ambas siguieron su camino. Lo olvidaron pronto. Sin embargo, en sus corazones, sabían que algo sin precedentes se estaba acercando.

En el departamento Michiru termina de bañarse y cambiarse. Se asoma por la ventana y se percata que comenzó a llover. Mientras observa las gotas bailar su piel se eriza recordando aquella conversación que había tenido días antes _"Michiru… qué opinas del amor?" Serena pregunta sonrojada, Michiru sintió cómo un sentimiento de angustia y placer se apoderaba de su mente y de todo su ser, aquel sueño pasó como ráfaga en su memoria y se embriagó de aquello que la dejaba sin aliento. "No.. no lo sé". Contestó con la mirada fija en la nada._

Al instante se sintió como hipnotizada, no supo el motivo pero salió de su casa sin rumbo, sólo con esa sensación en su corazón que la llevaría a lo impensable. Ya era tarde. En ese momento sintió algo que no sintió en su vida. Su corazón le dijo el lugar.

Traspasó infinitas cuadras empapándose y supo cuando llegó a su destino.

Allí Haruka empapada y frente a su mirada le dijo "Te estaba esperando".

Los ojos de ambas se cristalizaron y de éstos brotaron lágrimas. Sienten que siempre lo supieron. Se miraron un instante y acariciaron sus rostros como si siempre los hubieran buscado.

"Siempre te pertenecí"

Bajo la lluvia se besaron. No importó nada más.

_Micaela Calmet & Marie Dovale_


End file.
